oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Magyaku
| residence = | alias = ' Taurus ' (牡牛座, Oushiza) God of the Deserts (砂瀑神, Sabakugami) Almighty (万能 Bannou) Ascended One (一つのアセンション, Hitotsu no Asenshon) | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = 3300 | age = Unknown | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = January 31st | height = 192.024 cm (6"3 feet) | dfbackcolor = C0C0C0 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = Ondo Ondo no Mi | dfename = Temp Temp no Mi | dfmeaning = Temperature | dftype = }} Magyaku is a pirate, who is a former member of the navy. After years of being with them, and yet no high rank, he defected with them. The true reason was due to him seeing corruption within the ranks of them. This was brought on after seeing them, mistreat and abuse a woman due to her speaking against their cruel acts. He now, is a traveling pirate and uses the blue seas as a means to achieve his goals. Before joining the revolutionary group known as the Black Dragon Society, Magyaku was in the midst of deserting the Navy when he checked a shipping crate where he thought he could potentially find gold to compensate whatever he needed after leaving. Instead he found the Ondo Ondo no Mi, a mysterious fruit that he later ate. Soon after, due to the very reasoning of him deserting the , he left and began to plan his own solo attacks against them. He has lead many attacks upon the government, making him a terrorist. Due to his known dealings with Brokers of the , The Taurus's bounty sits at an all time high of 75,000,000. History Early Life The man known as Taurus (牡牛座, Oushiza), was born as the child to two very skilled marines who had were known for their reputation as true followers of the World Government. His father worked as a high ranked marine and greatly supported his family. They always had enough from their needs and more than enough of their desires. His mother was the leader of the Medical Division of the infirmary of the base and sometimes she would accompany the men on their missions on the ships, a feat which came by hard work, experience and sheer skill. After her labor, she had referred to Magyaku as a simple blessing from above. His silk black hair, soothing golden eyes and kind face was a sight that made her emotional, just because she loved him so much already. Due to these feelings of joy, she often spoiled her son with the best of material things, when she was around. But running an entire medical division was often hard work and therefore she was barely at home, an circumstance which greatly affected Magyaku's thoughts about her. His father, being a noble man and spy known for his skill in gathering information and stealth, was also away on longterm missions majority of the time. Absence of his parents required him to be taken care of by a nanny, a mean woman who was sweet when his parents made their trips home, which was seldom. But when his parents departed once more, she became devilish and yelled at him without reason. Magyaku often resided in his room and remained quiet, to prevent interaction with the cruel woman. Marines Conventionally as their offspring he followed in his parents' footsteps on their wishes. They weren't ranked highly but like most marine families they hoped that he would be the one to bring a honorary name to their family. As he began to do well they praised him for it but Magyaku has no true wish to become a Fleet Admiral, not even the Commander in Chief. Revolutionaries Upon joining the Revolutionaries, Magyaku's background with the marines proved to be a factor which made the organization's leaders to not trust him... Appearance Magyaku is a very tall and slim, yet muscular brown-skinned man. His height (6'3") is something that people usually point out to him, and asks him about. If they question why he is so tall, he can usually reply with because god made him that way, or because his father was tall, usually becoming irritant with the question. Most people could question how he is so stealthy and maintains such a height, but he only thinks and refers to it as that "it is sheer skill". On his forehead he dons a thick entanglement of hair to act as a bang. Magyaku's appearance can be described as nothing less than heavenly. This man was a true gift from the heavens, being born with perfect skin, beautiful golden eyes that could easily put shame to the most genuine of gold, and his long, silky smooth black hair. Underneath his left eye lies a small beauty mark. His physique is nothing to wisecrack either, as ever since he learned how to walk and fight he began working out to get the perfect body. Some say his body his chiseled to perfection. Working out at a young age stunted his growth which caused him to stop growing early, but he began to continue when he reached his late teenage years, which makes him conclude that he could have been taller . As a result he is relatively shorter than what he could have been but still taller compared to other humans his age standing at such a height. His clothing is nonetheless just as elegant as his appearance. Wearing a black and gold custom suit with the most costly of material as a representation of his fanciness . It's made from a silk that cannot only be found in the finest of designer tailors, custom made for Magyaku so that no one else could dress like him and so that he could feel unique. This suit is damage resistant, as while being in battle he wants to refrain from ripping and tearing it. Those who know him question why he wears it as it is not the most effective color to blend in with, but Magyaku wants to be distinct from others if blending him requires him to be like everyone else. He normally has a very calm and indifferent expression on his face, at times almost appearing bored. He rarely displays surprise or shock and the only change in his appearance at times of strain is that he tilts his head to show that he is thinking rapidly. This ability of his to maintain a calm appearance under the greatest of stress means that he can be a very reassuring presence for his allies and by his appearance alone provide a morale boost to all around him. He walks with a natural grace and such is the aura of power that seems to surround him that he can attract everyone's attention by simply walking into a crowded room. His gait, his stance and even the set of his eyes make anyone realize that this is a man that they should take seriously, no matter the former demeanor of the room. When a joke is made, even if it is not funny he manages a smile that could light up a black hole, his teeth being the source. His arms bear the scarring from being burned by a fire from long ago. Personality Confident, Loyal, Relaxed, Wishful, Vanquisher These five adjectives describe the personality of the man known as Magyaku. His confidence is what makes him even attempt to get out of the bed in the mornings. Magyaku so strongly believes that he can conquer and accomplish anything, that he wont let anything tell him he cant. This strong belief was weakened within himself when his uncle died, because of the fact that he thought that it was his fault in someway due to him not being able to prevent it. This way of thinking kept him from wanting to even leave his home within the navy, to go out and complete missions. His confidence, in a way, was restored after he had this dream of his uncle speaking to him, telling him that it infact was not his fault. His trust within himself had replenished after the night after thinking that his uncle wouldn't want him sitting around moping. So he did this, returning to his old self, though still always thinking of that empty part within life where his uncle was. This spot had moved to another place. Into his heart. Magyaku believes his mass amount of loyalty stems from his uncle as well. His uncle had been too loyal and trustingand one of the people he trusted most was the one who betrayed him. This news showed Magyaku to trust others but always be cautious of their motives. Be aware for their behaviors and motive that they show. He has shown to trust one man within his life and that is only his attendant. He indeed trusts the man, but is also watchful of him. He has noted that the man is quite funny, and has shown that. But due to their setup within the world, Magyaku must trust his right hand man with his own dear life. After his uncles death, he showed to be more closed and secluded for relationships but has since reopened himself to trust more. Those around him have stated that Magyaku had a cool, calm, and reserved personality. Magyaku is more of a reserved person, honestly staying to himself rather than being outgoing and making friends by approaching them first. He attempts shows his funny side by trying to make a few jokes to lighten the mood if it is in anyway too serious or too grim. He does this because he likes to have a good time with he is doing. While appearing to a rather quiet, innocent, individual, he can also be devious. Magyaku is someone who genuinely wants to be nice and cares about people. But he hates rules and laws, valuing the freedom of himself and others. He has learned to get used to them and follow them when he must, but he isn't fond of rules and order, as he remember when he was young, being disgusted with the order and strict laws of the land and his parents. Before finding his current self as a leader, he would be the one in other teams to create conflict within. He also is a harmless rule-breaker, but would is truly considered a good person at the end of the day. Although, usually not boasting, Magyaku thinks highly of himself. He thinks that he'd make a perfect leader of most situations, but has decided against it, due to maturing and saying that people should be treated all as "all as equal", even though he sometimes thinks differently when he must protect something he cares about. It makes him seem as if he loves to hurt his opponent, a show of bloodlust. His inner mind is fueled with seeing death against his opponent, and he won't stop unless he can control himself. He still likes sparing the innocent and cooperation, as witnessed when he engages into any fight, even when challenged rudely. He shows absolutely no mercy to those he classifies as his enemy, no matter the reasoning. He wishes to gather as much gold as possible to use for resources and buy the infantry, devil fruits, and weaponry need to overthrow the World Government. Within his shimmering golden colored eyes, he sees the government as a corrupt group of menacing, sinister entities that only wish to further their power through whatever the means are to accomplish them. With a manner of characteristics like these, he has labeled them as a target... Magyaku's power is something that he thinks of as a gift rather than a curse, which some people would think of it as with the origin of his abilities coming from a Devil Fruit. He thinks that wasting his power is foolish and thus he does not use it unless he deems the situation worthy, a choices he usually decides within seconds. He understands most menExposed Secrets: Shinji fears that Magyaku will kill him after he thinks Dao has died. who witness his talents often fear him because of this. While in battle he resorts to whatever mean to kill his target. Those around him have often referred to him as out of control because when he is agitated, he disregards the safety of the things around him unless he truly cares about it. ' More to come...' Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Magyaku's stamina can be classified as a gargantuan amount of energy. With energy like his, he could actively battle for an astounding time of about three days and two nights without using his devil fruit, and with him falling to his knees and passing out at sundown of the second day. He would collapse from energy loss at a faster rate as he could run empty before (on night two) if he continued usage of his devil fruit that required high amounts of energy, but his body would still have enough of reserved energy after he would collapsed and before passing out to stay conscious before he absolutely not go on anymore. He would have to thank his father for this as, being such a influence for him to get in shape, he could a whole day on end without one pause, and during a long battle which he outlasted an opponent on the second day which was the point in which the man realized he had surpassed his father. When he lead an attack on a marine base, he was attacked by the mass amount of the men that pursued the idea of capturing him and using him as a example to the other, Magyaku fought most of the army on his own. A feat which many, if any, could not complete. Magyaku's body has been shown to have a high pain tolerance as when hit with the hardest of attacks, he has effectively not being damaged fatally. Magyaku holds a self title to himself as The Impervious. This had been due because during in a battle, Magyaku has never been injured to the point where he has lost blood from anything besides his mouth. Which had been already had an open wound before the combat ensued. After countless battles throughout his lifetime, Magyaku's body has seemingly adapted to pain itself. Once in battle, he was attacked and the blow landed, resulting in the breaking of his arm. Magyaku kept fighting, basically shrugging off the pain. In the end of the battle it was this arm he used to stab his opponent with and conclude the match. His body's hardness usually prevents most blunt attacks from even effecting Magyaku as once during combat a focused uppercut was ignored and didn't even manage to make him flinch. His eyesight is said... A major asset in which Magyaku's close combat fighting revolves around is his speed. Magyaku possesses great reflexes, dodging most attacks without even trying. Magyaku underwent massive training where he combined weighted exorcises with his non stop work on sprinting as a method to increase resistance. With such a heavy resistance while moving at said speed, his muscles grew exponentially. Even without a Devil Fruit to enhance his speed, Magyaku is still incredibly fast, if not the fastest. As he focused between strength and speed, Magyaku is said to have surpassed fellow speedster when he makes usage of his Light Speed, however he has thought of this as a mere over exaggeration. His speed is his defining traits. Beibg informed hy various members of the Marines before his desertion, Magyaku's speed is enough to appear instantaneous. Pirates and Marines alike confuse his movements with some form of mystical teleportation. He is known as someone who prefers to attack before an opponent has a chance to gain an opportunity to structure a strategy and his speed helps hin greatly as Magyaku uses his speed to create a blitz style of battle. Rokushiki Magyaku is a very powerful hand to hand combatant, capable of outclassing any common fighter in a simple clash of fists. As a fighter his specialty is to disarm and disable, meaning to prevent his opponents from continuing in battle. Magyaku is specialized in disarming his opponents of any weapon, whether it is a gun, rifle or sword. While within the allegiance of the Marines, his skills were a set that was spoken about throughout ranks as he displayed them and leaving his fellow marines in shock and the new recruits in awe. He watched users of the Rokushiki practice during his free-time yet they seemed to be distant from everyone else and asked him to stop watching them. After he did not stop as they asked he was invited to begin practicing it with them, as they figured once he had failed at doing it as they did he'd give up. Surprisingly, to them Magyaku excelled at whatever they showed him. However they began to grow jealous of him as he was learning too fast, outclassing the rate at which they had learned. After this occurring the group, changed the day on which they trained and moved to an alternative location. Magyaku was forced to teach himself, but that feat became more complicated. The boy was determined to learn and he would not give up. He utilized his sensory-like Haki to watch the group practice from a distance. *'Heki' (劈, Pierce): Magyaku is able to slice straight through the hardest of objects with this. He can deflect a number of bullets as well as slice an opponent in one swift movement. His style of this consists of swift movement, flowing slices, and fierce thrusts similar to swordsmanship. Through a combination of his physical durability (sometimes the Busoshoku Haki) and a similarity of the Shigan style of fighting, Magyaku has developed his own technique to utilize in close-quarter combat, whether it be a battle of swords or fists Magyaku could outmatch his foe. When needed, the Haki of the Color of Armaments would engulf his hand invisibly and enhance the overall durability and physical force. He has the ability to use it without the Haki yet, he rarely does not as he wishes to keep his opponent's blood off his hands. Then after forming his hand into that of a "hand chop" formation (the most important part) it can act as a sword. The Soru greatly increases his speed and power of his attack to the point where he could slice through a normal sword as if it were paper. If his Busoshoku Haki is stronger and more focused than his opponents then he could also pierce their defenses. He's combated multiple enemies at once with just this technique as he can parry incoming attacks and respond with his own immediate attacks to cut his foes down with a barrage of slashes, though just one extensive slice is just as effective. Magyaku can activate and deactivate this technique in a mere second as all he had to do is make the hand chop form with his hand. Marksmanship Magyaku as a traditional marksman is incredibly well versed in using sniper rifle, and is not afraid to show his skill in every moment of battle. Not only is he able to snipe targets that are almost outside of human sight completely, but he is also able to snipe targets that are generally too far away and moving too fast. His ability to predict exactly where and when an arrow will land is his biggest asset as a sniper. However as far as firing speed goes Magyaku tends to fall short of more automatic machinery, but the sheer force and precision he can manage with his trusty sniper rifle makes this weakness almost absolete, Magyaku doesn't need to hit his target many times, he just needs to hit them when and where it counts. Magyaku is possibly the greatest marksman alive in the world right now, with an accuracy that borders on the supernatural. He prefers to use his secret form of combat, rarely if ever making use of his outrageous skill, since he has much confidence on his marksmanship he does not deem most worthy of his shot. His can use almost any firearm and can shoot down any target as long as it is within his sights, irrespective of the distance involved. His great knowledge of physics and the internal workings of most firearms allow him to bring out the best from any weapon and he can make up for weather conditions such as strong winds or rains or even mist or fog as he can shoot by sensing a person's exact location and does not need to rely purely on his sight, though his accuracy does decrease when shooing purely by sensing an opponent's location. Magyaku has successfully been able to incorporate the teachings of into his archery, as well as his gunplay. This has involved him firing an arrow from his bow (or bullet from his gun) and upon contact with a surface it releases a powerful amount of vibrations that can easily obliterate defenses. If an opponent, is struck with an Hasshoken boosted projectile, as it enters or hits their body the force is released and bones and even the surrounding area is decimated. The combination of his marksmanship, with the means of his Kenbunshoku Haki, Hasshoken with this Haki can grant Magyaku with an arrow durable to obliterate most - if not all - defenses with ease upon contact. A single single could destroy a large ship, breaking all of the glass and shattering its materials. Though he would sometimes rather be in the close quarts of combat, sniping is his role within some missions for the Society. His large scale destructive abilities are not always needed for special missions and for that reason he snipes. Devil Fruit Magyaku has shown to be able to fluently use his Devil Fruit as if he has been using it since birth. He can effectively combine it for defensive purposes and switch between the two at such a rapid manner that leaves many enemies seared to the bone or frozen in place, either way incapable of living to tell the tale of fighting against the Almighty (万能 Bannou). Both give capabilities such as propulsion from force of expelling the flames as well as things such as emmitting it from unique forms. MagyakuCold.gif|Magyaku's Propulsion with Cold Flames MagyakuBoth.png|Magyaku emmitting an Aura Force from Both Abilities MagyakuHeat.gif|Magyaku's Heat Constructed Flames Heat The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Magyaku multiple times, is that its user gains the ability to produce and control vast amounts of heat more than can be normally produced by a regular person, which also causes steam to emanate from their body. The Devil Fruit user can use this heat to melt anything they touch. The user is also able to use it to either protect themselves from physical blows or attack opponents with various heat based attacks. Because the user has the ability to regulate their body temperature, they are able to withstand varying temperatures of extreme magnitude; from being surrounded by the freezing cold of a winter island to being completely immersed in molten lava, which not even the Mera Mera no Mi permits. The heat produced is also affected by the user's temperament. If the user is calm, the heat that is produced is moderately safe. However, if the user is angry in any sort of way, the temperature of the heat that is produced becomes so dangerously high that the user can melt everything around him/her. Their heat can also drastically affect the environment around the user and can wake up sleeping volcanoes in the vicinity. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Magyaku's control over his devil fruit has stemmed from years of great control and practice. Such practice has allowed him to use his devil much like former users, while also adding his own style of combat onto it. Magyaku is absolutely feared, said to possess enough power to single-handily conquer a land, with help from his Devil Fruit. During his time in Navy, Marines alike branded him a Yonko level in terms of skill. Even as a child at the age of 17, proved all who supported him right. A one hundred percent success rate, Magyaku rose through his ranks with an unforeseen ease. Master of his own Devil Fruit, some called him The God of the Deserts (砂瀑神, Sabakugami), due to an event that lead to him successfully saving their group from pirates in . But as of late, his power over the Ondo Ondo no Mi is perhaps the main thing he is feared for with only his archery and Hasshoken. Being a pirate of such caliber earned him a flee on sight status, as he has been labeled as a dangerous man. In case missions crossed him, or report of an artificial sun being seen came in, officers ordered their subordinates to escape. Abandon their cause and live another day. For medical purposes, when bleeding he can uses his heat within or on his body to melt his tissue together to stop the bleeding. His golden eyes became a trademark alongside his orbs of heat. Small suns that radiate his body as a halo gifting him a heavenly aura. He was bestowed a title only he could possess as Amaterasu, The Goddess (in his case God) of the Sun and Heavens. Magyaku's infamy and fear comes from his massive, inhuman level of talent with his Devil Fruit, birthed from his monstrous amounts of time spent utilizing it, and even sometimes skipping sleep. A walking abnormality, Magyaku is said to be untouchable by others as they would melt from the sheer heat. By simply focusing on them, Magyaku is capable of heating up an enemy or area to extreme levels. Often in forms of orbs or through pure energy radiating from his body, Magyaku is able to create environments that far surpass the world's scorching deserts. He potentially could transform woodlands, rivers and oceans into uninhabitable tundras devoid of all life. Although he can use it to monstrous levels of pure demonic outputs, Magyaku's favored use is a technique which creates seven swords of pure heat energy to the point where it is visible. The swords take formation on his left and right, with three on each side whilst the seventh floats over his head with much resemblance to a halo, giving him his godly praise aesthetically. While these swords are in existence, he is able to create other constructs to control mentally or fire continuous swords or orbs as well. Magyaku's heat energy is able to deplete all the moisture in the area, easily equaling the range of a large town furthering into a country. Doing so leads to the air and the water drying up. This makes it nearly impossible to perform techniques that involve water as a base. He can also deplete water within earth, tree's and plants, drying everything to dust. Magyaku's control can also stem to other sources of heat and remove the heat from them to heatless only taking form and making those touched by it to not feel a thing, while also offering him a permanent immunity. Even his flames can take on the characteristic as invisible but that effect is only allowed at his "lesser" temperatures. Magyaku could have an entire area's objects melting at a rapid speed seemingly being erased from nothing. Metals have no chance of even withstanding such a temperature as great as the ones he produces. Consciously, Magyaku can further his Devil Fruit through imaginative formations. Gigantic walls, limbs of energy and even complex formations such as floating swords, arrows and other weapons all under his direct control. Because it lacks a necessity of activation like some devil fruits, relying purely on physical movement or mental thought, Magyaku holds an absolute control over his heat energy at incredible speeds. He can transform it into different forms and shapes, mimicking different states of matter such as a scorching cloud of heat, or controlling it through its pure energy shape. However, through contact with a surface, an structure formed by him can manifest itself from a connected source. Magyaku's orbs can move at incredible speeds, mimicking cannon balls, as he can also use these as ammunition when in naval combat, easily conflagrating an enemies ship. Subconsciously, Magyaku's body constantly releases an aura of his heat energy. Controlled it creates a white aura that slowly radiates from Magyaku. From this aura, Magyaku can release blasts of heat energy from his body with no movement. Blasts that melt all in his immediate area. This heat has shown to melt bullets nearly instantly as they enter his area of affect, as when they reach inches of his body they simply change into liquid. Magyaku can channel his energy for a variety of other purposes. His orbs of heat are able to pass through all sorts of objects, in which he still is able to enhance it to extraordinary levels, turning an orb into a massive object of searing ability. This can be done by the orb heating the said object up until the part it is about to come into contact with melting and thus allowing his projectile of power pass through. His imaginative formations include immense prisons, trailing missiles and entire tornadoes that imprison his targets. Magyaku can keep a target immobile by summoning his orbs around his area, and also has learned that he has the ability to fly. Another feat is that he can touch and even swim in and drink lava, something that was thought impossible by most. Cold Unlike other Devil Fruit users that use a form of cold , his variation is more focused around the energy and aura aspect of the frigid temperatures, thus not giving him a form of ice as a primary attack. Much like his thermal energy, it can be used in the form of flames or be invisibly initiated as a temperature. Magyaku usually takes his cold and uses it at very low temperatures to freeze those that enter his vicinity. Those who know him within the Marines have seen only a bit of the cold energy's potential as there was an event where he left several pirates as ice sculptures, however not being surrounded in ice and just frozen in place. Magyaku refers to this as a dominance over even that of space as since he does not use ice he freezes the space that an object, or organism, resides in, effectively restrict their movements. This is the limit where atoms stop moving. Once when fighting a marines during his bombardment of attacks on the Marines, he became acquainted with a human who was able to warp in/expel it's target into and from a personal dimension. Magyaku was able to freeze the space mid-warp and remove himself from the targeted area. More to come... Techniques Link to the techniques' imagery. *'Jōshō' (上昇, Ascension): He refers to this as Ascension because others who use fire based Devil Fruit cannot use Lava. This was shown when the Mera Mera no Mi was deemed to be inferior to the Magu Magu no Mi. This technique displays that Magyaku truly has control over all aspects of heat. Jōshō is the overall use of lava, whether it be from his mouth or from his palms (or fingertips). He's shown the competence to transform lava into weaponry much like his other forms of heat. When first awakening this division of heat, Magyaku was seizing an enemy ship. He sneezed and his spit particles landed upon the enemy's Jolly Roger, destroying it as an accidental symbol of the utmost degree of disrespect. :*'Vulcan's Kiss': Magyaku kisses an object or person and lava spew from within his mouth and into the victim's rendering them scorched from the inside out. *'Shamen' (赦免, Absolution): Magyaku slams his hand onto the ground and ice spreads across all surfaces with him as the epicenter. This range stretches as far as he can feel/see with his Kenbunshoku Haki. The ice spreads rapidly, freezing over any thing it comes into contact with. If it were to from over a large city, it would encase it as if it were a shell. This technique can be used on a large scale meaning that it could potentially be used to over-take a country if needed be. It is thought that after use of this technique, prolonged time of the ice being left over it could change the climate of an entire island. More to come... *'Sousei no Shinsei' ( 創生の新星, Birth of a Nova): His orbs hover and await his command. And with a mental or physical motion, they rapidly spin around his target and bombard them with a vicious onslaught from every direction at once. Consuming them within a continuously growing orb of scorching heat energy. A heavenly radiance follows his attack, as his orbs create a mock star. Magyaku has an option of adding more orbs to his attack to increase it's damage and heat. He can also use it without his physical attack, surrounding an opponent with his orbs instantly and having them all attack at once. He uses this method to speak before attacking, as his orbs hover above his target. Just being in the immediate area around so many of his orbs/and the combination orb emits so much heat that one besides him would find it rather hard to breathe. *'Kaihou Ama-no-Iwato'(解放天岩戸, Unleashing Ama-no-Iwato): Magyaku summons a mass of his energy around his body and channels it upwards. This energy courses through his veins similar to a life giving energy. A violet flame of life and passion roaring about. Once enough is gathered, he fires a ball upwards. This ball starts out small but rapidly expands at a high enough altitude; becoming a miniature sun whose smallest size is able to dwarf a large ship. Ama-no-iwato rotates and roars with surges of power. Simultaneously, it transforms the weather within an area into a desert's midday. Temperatures rapidly increase while water moisture decreases, making liquid related abilities a harder act to perform. Ecosystems shift as soil and other earthen grassy and woodland areas dry up with extended use. It has stopped the strongest of ice and cold techniques. But besides its power over nature, Ama-no-iwato also grants him a larger source to create his constructs from. Above his battlefield, hundreds if not thousands of thermal energy constructs will come down and destroy his enemies. *'Myaku' (脈, Pulse): Though he can use it as a pulse with himself as the epicenter, using for the sensory, Magyaku fires a variant of his Cold Energy - imbued into an object such as a bullet or as pure Cold Energy - at a target. Upon it's contact with a physical surface it reacts as a pulse of cold energy and freezes the spatial vicinity around where the object hit, preventing anything within the affected area from moving unless he wishes it to do so. Any momentum built up by an incoming projectile would stop in it's tracks due to atoms being unable to move within. Magyaku firstThe Big and the Bad: Magyaku leaves MuuMuu at his mercy, only for her to attack once more. used this technique in combat against a giant, freezing her in place. *'Kajou' (渦状, Spiral): Through the act of simultaneously conjuring heat and cold energy into each hand holding them near each other, Magyaku can produce a tornado due to the cold air and hot air coming to battle against each other, letting it run wild. After doing so, he can bend the tornado to his will, completing tasks such as shaping it into a shield and able to repel physical attacks from it or absorb them to be emitted form the tornado grasp when he wishes. He also has shaped it into a sword of his own, demonstrating an enormous amount of force when coming into contact with another object, causing it to rip through the said object. He's even shifted the tornado into an unbalanced state by adding fire onto it to create a spiraling vortex of flames. *'Shinmei no Tantou' ( 神明 刀, Dagger of Amaterasu): Through his immense mastery of his Devil Fruit, Magyaku uses sheer skill to manipulate his energy and create actual swords from his heat. These swords are solely heat, similar to his orbs, able to mummify anything it touches upon contact. When in contact with earth or earthen substances, they can be transformed to dust or ash. When in contact with water, they evaporate the liquid. The pure heat allows the swords to slice through the most durable of metals due to them immediately melting the area of contact. He can create swords of varying sizes and manipulate each and every sword mentally. Through fighting, his swords also follow physical movements. His sword formations are crucial to battling. Creating arena's, an unavoidable rain, makeshift prison, and much more, all depending on his imaginations will. Because they have similar properties to his orbs, Magyaku's numerical limit is unknown. He has created hundreds around him of all shapes and sizes. Each hovering and following his every command. Defending and attacking. Through careful control, Magyaku has crafted a prison technique which causes a circle of swords to appear around his target . Unlike his orbs, He can create swords out of thin air by focusing his heat and from an incredible distance. Firing them with impressive speeds and even accuracy thanks to his marksmanship. *'......' (...., Domain of Gods Forgotten): Magyaku is able to evaporate the moisture in the area, drying most organisms. On people within the area, it greatly emits heat upon them, causing any moisture to evaporate on even their body, so their skin dries up and they can become dehydrated quiet easily. This ability can transform entire landscapes into a rapidly changing environment, because as the moisture is removed the air is harder to breathe and is hot, and the surrounding plant life can easily wither and die. Magyaku himself is left unscathed from the effects as when utilizing this technique, as his body is immune to such effects that are within his limits and he has a small vicinity around him that he does not target to keep oxygen available for himself. *'Seito no Amaterasu' (星斗天照, Star of the Sun God): Magyaku uses his Devil Fruit to manifest a sphere of lava within this hands. The sphere of lava flattens into the shape of a shuriken and begins to revolve in the midst of his palm as he focuses on it. After years of practice, it became child's play to conjure it. The spiral of lava spins at a rapid speed that allows easy cutting as well burning effects upon the targeted object. The fiery shuriken slices and burns through the strongest of defenses . If his willpower overpowers that of another Busoshoku Haki user's will the "star" is able to cut through it. The Ascended One has attempted on numerous accounts to pierce his own armor with it yet he has failed. Those with the weakest of spiritual armor can be sliced through like the softest of butter when the the star is on their tail. Magyaku once cleared and entire room of enemy pirates by throwing this star around having it cut through them with relative ease. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Magyaku as shown the ability to use the which allows him to sense the presence of people around him by the aura they emit, thus, allowing him to see objects hidden from view or far away for the eye to see. With this ability, Magyaku can anticipate the future movements of others around him, making it easier to create a counter on them. This Haki also plays a direct role in enhancing the range that he uses to snipe a target. His crew members have observed him closing both of his eyes sometimes when sniping. Magyaku believes that if he were blinded he could fight without sight and still best his opponents. The Color of Observation Haki is what he uses in a vicinity around him when sniping as well to make sure that no one can sneak upon him while he is aiming. When starting off Magyaku can sense various people and their appearance is represented as a blue energy like form of their normal appearance. If he is aware of a specific target's physical shape such as size and hair he would be able to differentiate them based on this. With more concentration, the aura is complemented with more detailed characteristics of the viewed targets such as facial features. If he concentrates hard enough the aura's colors change based purely on current emotions, Love equals the color pink. Hate is that of a bloodred. Happiness is Green. Lust is golden. Depression takes on the color of black. Busoshoku Haki This concept of Haki grants Magyaku the ability to create an "invisible armōr" around his body as a way to defend himself and to attack others. Magyaku is capable of coating his body as a whole with it, or adding it to weapons to give them a boost in durability. With his physical body already being immensely durable, this acts as a layer on top to grant him a defense that has yet to be broken in combat. He can project his armor onto his arrows to increase the overall force they have upon meeting their target. Haoshoku Haki Magyaku's Conquering Spirit is formed from the combination of his will to destroy the government and his confidence. It was birthed during a session with a fortune teller, as she spoke broadly about traumatic events that has occurred in his lifetime, a single tear fell and at this same time she fell to the floor thrashing. His hatred against the people who ruined his life by killing his father is what drives it. Him thinking that most of those around him of are futile in comparison to his power is also a battery. This being his will and so immense in want. Around him, a mood of depression is emitted. Hallucination is an effect. Corpses appears around them, weapons too. Dead comrades lie on the ground near them. The fear that is induced from this makes the target lose any will to fight and takes their ability to. If a target doesn't have the Haki's ability and one that surely rival's Magyaku's, it will induce fear in them which would lower their will to fight and confidence. The fear would also make the target begin to shake and sweat from fear, like someone would normally do in reality. The main strength of this ability is that it can cause psychological damage when used on a target and even rendering them incapable of fighting and make them collapse as a sign that they fear Magyaku. The user of this Haki has the ability to create an illusion of spirit: it deceives the mind of his target into believing that the body is truly being burned alive, and thus the tormenting pain is experienced throughout the whole body. A person on whom he uses his gift immediately feels excruciating pain of fire, collapses to the ground, and writhes in pain. His Haki could be perhaps the first to ever kill as he once accidentally killed a single person with it while forcing his will down upon him and sent him into cardiac arrest. Though merely an exertion of his will, it has enough strength to incapacitate any individual and turn them into a helpless target. Strategic Ability Magyaku has also demonstrated a high degree of tactical aptitude, both in leadership and supporting roles over the course of many missions. This began, in part, due to the awakening of his Kenbunshoku Haki, in which he could now clearly visualize the energies of opposing forces. Over time, his skills matured to the point where he could easily adapt to the flow of battle; conquering his opponents through the exploitation of weakness or simply overpowering them with his tremendous offensive capabilities. He is adept in coordination, both individual and joint, demonstrated through the conquest of various marine bases. However, Magyaku is not vain or overconfident in his abilities. Where some blindly rush into battle, Magyaku stands towards the rear or flank when on group missions, preferring to cover his comrades and maintain visual over the engagement zone as to leave no blind-spots and minimize casualties. Miscellaneous Magyaku has been able to communicate fluently with birds since he was a mere child. While in the Marines his peers called him a freak for being able to do so . Magyaku is able to understand what a bird is saying and speak its tongue for the bird to understand. To prevent himself from looking like an absolute madman, he speaks to them with one word. The most basic of commands are those which he instructs the bird to attack, track and send. The attack command is the most simple. It is basically the bird attacking with its talons to hurt its target. The most common point of attack is the eyes, something that could easily prevent one of Magyaku's enemies from continuing battle. The tracking command tells the bird to fly into the sky and look around for people. Once when hiding from bounty hunters in the he had two choices. Burn it down until he found his way out, or send his bird. The hawk scouted ahead and helped him find his way to escape, but no one has seen the three that were tracking his bounty ever again. His current primary bird, Valor, is a crow and is the first to not die within five skirmishes with other birds. Magyaku takes a specific liking to the ferociousness that this bird has, which he himself discovered after watching it rip an enemies jolly roger to shreds. Tools Guns Sovereignty Magyaku owns a pistol that greatly resembles a real world Glock 18 with the word "Sovereignty" engraved on both sides and a Jolly Roger inlaid into the ivory grips. This gun is unique in that it was specially built to be able to shoot special bullets. These bullets, built specifically to be used against Devil Fruit users, not only injure them, but also render them powerless as long as the bullet stays lodged within their bodies. Supremacy MaggySniper00.jpg|Magyaku as Shinji with his sniper, Supremacy. Swords Bounty Quotes Trivia *Magyaku was User:AlmightySavageTheEternal's first One Piece based character. *Magyaku's favorite flowers are both the Pink Lotus and the White Lotus. *Magyaku shares a birthday with the author. .. References Category:Snipers Category:Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users